Songfic: Even in Death
by msfcatlover
Summary: What if Link joined Midna in the Twilight Realm? What if he died? Rated T for character death and depressing-ness. One-shot.


Yeah... This has no relevance to anything. Basic idea came while listening to Evanescence's "Even in Death" (http:/www(DOT)youtube(DOT)com/watch?v=4dG0SgShZCc&feature=related) that if Midna took Link with her when she went back to the Twilight Realm, she could have lost him anyway. There's probably a reason the worst criminals were sent there to die; the sages wouldn't have let anyone through if they thought they were ever going to cause trouble again (example: Ganondorf. Idiots.)

So...If Midna brought Link with her to the Twilight Realm, and he died, then this would seem like a perfect song for them. So I wrote a songfic.

**Warning**: It's sad...

* * *

><p><em>Give me a reason to believe that you're gone<em>

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

Midna rolled over and gently touched the pillow beside her. "Where did you go?" she whispered, closing her eyes and tried to imagine the bright smile he always gave her when she had trouble sleeping, no matter how late it was when she woke him. All that came was a vision of the coffin as they'd lowered it into the ground, earlier that day.

A tear crept down her cheek. "I miss you…" She gasped at the brief, warm feeling of an embrace that swept over her and vanished. Opening her eyes again, the Twili sat up and searched the room for the source. A flash of movement caught her eye, as though someone had ducked out onto the balcony.

She quietly got out of bed and, in little more than a nightgown, followed. There was no one there, but she could see what little moonlight the Twilight Realm got shining down on the hill. The hill where they'd laid him to rest…

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Midna shivered as she approached the grave. "Link?"

The air glistened, and slowly came together in the form of a huge silver wolf with soulful blue eyes. He whined pathetically and bumped his head against her legs.

Dropping to her knees, the Princess stroked his shaggy fur. "Hush, love. I'm here now. Let's go home."

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

She could hear them whisper. She wasn't deaf, and Midna knew she gave them just cause. The wolf that she knew was Link followed her everywhere, and she often spoke to him. The Princess didn't really care that no one else could see or feel him. "Love transcends all," she told them with a smile when they commented to her face, "I know he can hear me."

"Crazy!" they gossiped in the kitchens and halls, "His death has driven her insane! Doesn't she know he's gone?"

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, my love_

After a year, her councilors told her "It is time to move on. Marry again, if not for love than for the good of our country."

She'd smile pityingly at them. "But how can I remarry when the spirit of my husband is still here? No, gentlemen, it simply can't happen. When Link move on, then we can discuss it."

Silently, she begged him to never leave her.

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

Every night the silver wolf sat down next to her and sung her to sleep. And every morning he was there, curled up asleep next to her. Someone so large, so gentle so full of love that she could feel it in the air…how could he be nowhere but her mind? No, surely her love had returned to abate her loneliness until she could join him.

_And I can't love you anymore than I do…_

Midna was crying again. Gently, Link rubbed his nose against her shoulder, wishing he could say something to comfort her. **Love,** he thought, hoping she'd hear, **what's wrong? Please let me help. I'm always here to help.**

She patted his nose. "Link, they're going to force me. I don't want to 'be with' anyone right now, you know that. Anyone except you."

**Yes…Oh Midna, please don't be saying what I think you're saying…**

_People die._

_But real love is forever._

The maid screamed when she walked into her princess's room. The girl lay on her bed, a small vile in her hand, a peaceful smile on her lips. Even from the door, it was clear she was beyond help.

Out on the balcony, a small red imp climbed onto the back of a large silver wolf. "**I missed you…so much…**" she murmured.

**I know. I just wish you hadn't chosen this way.**

"**I love you.**"

* * *

><p>Yeah... Depressing one-shot? Check. *facepalm*<p>

_EDIT:_ It occured to me some people might not want to listen to the song, and therefore wouldn't know the chorus. So here it is.

_I will stay forever here with you,_

_My love_

_Those softly spoken words you gave me,_

_"Even in death, our love goes on."_


End file.
